elderdragonsagafandomcom-20200214-history
All Day D
The group decided that we would play D&D literally all day during the week of Gen Con 2019 from 8am-12am. This session was effectively two and a half sessions mashed into one. This day contained many mini-games which involved participating in real life activities and out of the norm D&D resolutions which took play off the table. The content primarily revolved around the adventures of Alkil, Lanu Tengo, Nadal Do'ndar and Zirilante traversing Shadowheim. The following mini-games were played IRL throughout the day to portray their adventures in game: Lolth's Champion: Finding the reagents for the ritual Artifact One (Soul) Each person (including me) receives a set of dice: d4, d6, d8, d10, d12, d20 of a particular color. In secret, each person hides one of their dice around the house. Close the game room door to help and have everyone follow traditional rules for hiding things. Everyone will simultaneously try to find the dice of the others over the course of several rounds. * Dice you hide must be of your own color. You cannot hide someone else’s dice that you’ve found or hide your own dice more than once. * Dice captured by the DM are removed from the game. The DM cannot loot their own dice however. * Dice captured by players score points for themselves. Each die is worth points equal to its facings. * Each round consists of 5m where everyone has a chance to find dice in any part of the house. At the start of each round, everyone gets 30s each to hide another die they have remaining. Everyone goes out to hide dice one at a time. Ex: 1st round I hide my d4. Next round I hide my d6. * Everyone should keep what they find hidden until the round ends. At the end of each round, everyone congregates in the game room. Whoever finds a dice type steals the dice of the same type from the owning player. Ex: If Brandon finds Dustin’s d4, Brandon gets all of Dustin’s d4’s he has. This is to encourage everyone choosing different dice types throughout the rounds and a chance at winning back your own dice. In the event of someone gaining each other’s dice simultaneously, they cancel out. * After all rounds have commenced, everyone counts up their points and confers to the table below. If nobody finds the artifacts, then play the game again. The artifact can only be found once, but multiple fighters can be found. ** <50 = 3 Insanity Effects ** 50-60 = 2 Insanity Effects ** 60-70 = 1 Insanity Effect + Artifact Found ** 70+ = Artifact Found + 1 Drow Fighter (Nadal’s kin) Artifact Two (Crystal Ball) Blindfold two players to represent the blindness of Shadowheim. One player takes the role of Nadal by instructing the other two during the activity. Once a player accomplishes an objective, they must switch roles. Setup * Various dice and containers (red solo cups with numbers) must be randomly set up around the house. Ensure each die is a different color. Take note of each color used below. Try to keep them in separate rooms as much as possible. NOTE: The players shouldn’t know where anything is at the start of the game. * Player Characters are blind folded while one player takes the role of Nadal. Nadal will guide the blind folded players verbally and cannot interact with anything otherwise. They also cannot enter rooms that a player character isn’t in. * The DM will provide an objective for the player characters involving interaction with the objects. Ex: Blue Object (in room A) must be taken to Purple Container (in room D). Once an objective is completed, the player that completed the objective must take on the role of Nadal by switching out the blindfold. * The game goes on until all objectives have been completed. The party is timed where they suffer consequences for every second they take to complete all of the objectives. Lolth's Champion: The fight Fighting Lolth's champion involved a combination of traditional D&D table combat and non-traditional cardio activities. Whenever the party would suffer Blight from the champion, they had to run into IRL rooms throughout the house to find dice and roll them on the D&D table. They would incur points towards a new stat, Infection, which would slowly kill them. The amount of time it took them to roll the dice would increase their infection. During the fight, they would take damage equal to their infection stat under various circumstances. Shadowheim Hallucinations Upon leaving Shadowheim, the party suffered numerous hallucinations due to their prolonged exposure to the plane. This lead them to experience dream-like scenarios where everything was a play on words. The party hallucinates an imaginary place which is a town whose names (roads, people, buildings) are a play on words like “That Way”, “Who”, “East Of Here”. This is due to their sudden shift from Shadowheim to Celestia. * The players need to return their sanity to normal. Depending on how much insanity they suffered while in Shadowheim will determine how difficult this activity is for them. Each person must score an objective for each sanity they suffered plus one (for a minimum). * Players will both need to find the post-it notes of the hallucinated areas and talk amongst each other to figure out what areas are assigned what number. * Setup ** Secretly assign each player a set of numbers they must discover. Try to keep everyone as different as possible. Inform them only of the hallucination name. ** Inform each player of random numbers and what hallucinations they belong to. Make sure not to inform the player of their own number. ** Place post-it notes in various places around the house. Write only the hallucination name and not the number: *** Hallucinated Areas / Number **** That Way / 1 **** Who / 20 **** Here / 34 **** Anywhere / 47 **** Nobody / 56 **** Right There / 68 **** Where / 72 **** North / 84 **** East / 93 **** West / 109 **** South / 118 **** In There / 124 **** Well / 135 **** Around / 148 **** That Place / 151 **** Back There / 167 * Players score objectives by declaring the proper number of a hallucinated area that they’re assigned while touching it. Everyone is awarded experience points depending on how long the game takes. Maybe 3000 minus 100 for every 5 minutes each person takes. * At any point, someone can make a guess. However, if they’re wrong they suffer 10 penalty points. * The game is one of intrigue and the rules are unknown by the players at the start of the game. The rules also develop as the game goes on. Only the DM is informed of all of the rules and enforces them. Throughout the game, players impose rules on the others. Keep in mind that rules can only be enforced while the DM is around you, so you may violate a rule and get away with it if the DM isn’t around (but the point is you might not know anyway). ** Inform The players of the 1st rule and state that there are others already in place ** Rules cannot prevent a player from playing the game, but can hinder them. You also can’t make rules that eliminate other rules or affect more than one thing at a time. ** At the DM’s discretion, they can allow a player of their choice to add a rule to the game. Be imaginative and out of the box! ** Whenever a new rule is introduced, it is secretly told to the DM making the creator of the rule the only one to know it. ** Whenever someone scores an objective of theirs, they must add a rule to the game. ** If you violate a rule, you must perform 1 crunch or take 1 penalty point. The player may then take an additional 1 penalty point to learn of the rules they violated (tell them in secret). Penalty points will reduce your experience point gains at the end of the game. If you would go below zero bonus exp points from the game, your character incurs permanent alterations from insanity. * Standing Rules (Adds throughout the game) ** Nobody can be meta by suggesting directions with real world areas or objects (ex: it’s behind the bed) ** Nobody can say numbers unless they’re touching a hallucination ** Nobody can say verbs ** Nobody can say just one word at a time ** Nobody can make gestures towards areas of interest, such as pointing their fingers ** Nobody can spend more than 5 seconds outside of a room/area where the others are. ** You have to touch the hallucination with your left hand ** You have to stand on one foot while touching a hallucination ** If you curse, you get 2 penalties ** If brandon is not in the same room as me, he gets a penalty ** Cannot use your right hand ** If john isn’t in the same rule as me, he get’s a penalty ** You can’t have a pencil in your ear ** If anyone touches a dog besides Dustin, penalty ** Nobody can have their right hand not on their hand ** You have to sing your guess ** You can’t touch a hallucination without someone touching you ** You can’t speak louder than a whisper Qes Pranks Qes steals the party’s items at random. This spurs a cardio activity that plays like russian roulette. The group has even chances at receiving something bad which requires that person to perform a cardio activity. Everyone plays D&D roulette by rolling d20’s to determine who gets an item stolen from them by Qes. The lowest result is the victim. Take an object such as a die and assign an inventory item to it from the victim. Repeat this several times until everyone at least has 2 items stolen from them. Color code the objects for each player. * Give each player a set of objects of another player and take note who is hiding who’s objects. They have 2 minutes to hide all their objects anywhere in the house (consider traditional hiding rules). Let them go one at a time. * In turn order, each player has 10 minutes to search the house for their items. Objects that aren’t found are lost in-game. However, this can be offset by finding more objects than the person that hid your objects. Ex: Brandon hid Dustin’s objects which Brandon found 2 objects and Dustin found 3 objects. Dustin automatically scores 1 more object even though he didn’t find it. Brewers Day - Drinking Games A festival commences in Calnlian which gathers everyone near the commoners market. The party quickly learns that based on the uproar and signage that today is “''Brewers Day''”; a holiday dedicated to celebrate the brewer’s guild starting their harvests and marks the beginning of summer. Roughly 25% of the city partakes in the festival. There are only a few festivities that commence within for most of it is drinking. One can sample the many types of alcohol from the brewers guild. Some brewers travel the world and have exotic spirits. The alcohol is free, but the culture of the festival involves tipping the brewers for their generosity whenever one takes a sample of their wares. Alternatively, one can provide the brewer with bountiful amounts of food. Players enter a drinking competition as a team of 3. The competition has the team play several games against other teams of 3. The games involve the players taking IRL shots when asked to. Because it’s a team game, another person can take the shot for someone else. Also, the DM has the right to bypass shots that NPCs would take bc I’d probably die otherwise. The top three teams win some gold (1st: 1,000g, 2nd: 750g, 3rd: 500g) Category:Homebrew System